The Reckoning
by clerick24
Summary: Chloe and the gang get to the safe house. They meet other supernaturals and make a plan to destroy the Edison Group. Chlerick eventually. R and Review. Sorry i suck at summarys. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Powers. That would be really cool though too bad. Please review (sorry if I suck at punctuation, grammar, and spelling)

We just pulled up to the house and boy was it huge. I couldn't believe it, it was a Victorian house that looked like it could be about 4 stories. I soon as i realized that in that house i would be sleeping in a bed i started to run but being me i would have to fall. I saw the stick there i just couldn't stop running in time. I felt myself falling and closed my eyes and held out my hands to catch myself. Guess i wouldn't be needing them anyway. I felt to strong arms reach around my waist and pull me up into their chest. I already knew who it was and i could feel my face going read.

"Watch where you are going," Derick said but when I looked up he was smiling. Not one of those fake Derick smiles, a real one. I just couldn't help smiling back. I was looking into those buaetiful green eyes and was lost in them. Thats when Derick looked away taking his comforting hands off my waist. But when he looked back he was still smiling at me. I smiled back and then i looked over at Simon.

He seemed kind of mad and unhappy about something. Oh and he definalty looked jealus. I didn't know how i felt about Simon just yet but i also couldn't denie that i liked him. I just didn't know it was as more than a friend. I suddenly remember the reason why he was jealus and the reason i had falled. I again started to run for the door. When i got to the steps i stoped because Andrew was talking. "Everybody be quiet when you go in. Everybody else is probably already sleeping and i dont want a whole bunch of cranky teenagers yelling at me."

So i opened the door very quietly, the house looked buetiful. Andrew told us the rooms were on the third floor and i was right there were four floors to this huge house, or should i say mansion. Of course when we heard there were bedrooms up stares with beds just calling our names we all hurried up. Of course though Tori was the first one up there claiming the biggest room. She got it but did have to have a whisper fight with Simon first. She got the room and Simon took the one next to hers. My and Derick were left with two down the hall or the ones across from Tori and Simon. Derick went and claimed the one across from Tori recieving and evil star. (If looks could kill) So i went and took the one right next to Simon. He seemed happy by my pick, not that i had anywhere else to go but i wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well goodnight then," Simon said to me. I told him goodnight and went into what is now my room. I saw the bed and went over and fell into it. It was way more comfortable than the last few places i had been sleeping. You would think that after everything that has happened to me i would have fell right asleep well i didn't. It felt like a lied there for hours befor i felt my eyes drifing and falling into a restless sleep.

_I was running threw the forest and i knew they were right behind me. I could hear them snickering. I knew that they were only letting me run because they thought it was funny and a good show but what was i going to do hand myself right over. No way i had to find a spot i could hide in or a way to get away. I saw light coming from the forest and the trees were thinning. I was heading into a wide open clearing, great. I burst threw the trees and fell. I knew they were still in hiding behind one of the trees i am not that lucky, they weren't just going to go away. I saw Ramon first step into the clearing, I tried to get up and run away but he cought me and turned me around. That was when i saw Liam coming from behind a tree. "Well, well, well what do we have hear," he said while tacking my chin. I tried to turn away but he just held on firmer hurting me. I let out a whimper. "What was that, am i hurting you, well i am so sorry, it's not like you never hurt me," Laim said his face so close to mine I could smell his breath. He smelt wierd. "You actually did hurt me Cutie do you remember that. Now you are going to pay." With that Ramon let go of me and Liam picked me up bridel stile. We walked for what seemed like hours and then he was on me. Kissing me, he took of my jacket and then my shirt. "Is this how you like it," he asked. I shuddered._

"CHLOE," screamed Derick. Oh it was just a dream, but if felt so real i could still feel his lips on mine and his question wrung threw my head. I couldn't take it and i just started crying softly. Derick came over and sat next to me and took me in his arms. This is so undericky of him. But i liked it. "Chloe your ok, were safe you don't have to cry. Chloe is was just a dream," Derick just kept saying reasuring things like that. He actually sounded worried.

"I-i-i'm f-fine," I tried to lie curse this sturpid stuttering. I looked at him i knew he knew i was lieing.

"Chloe, you alway stutter when you lie. Do you want to talk about it," he asked. I did want to talk about it but i knew i was keeping him up and he really needed to go to sleep.

"Ummm i-its nothing," I could tell by the look he was giving me he didn't believe me. "Fine I was running threw the forest and then i came into a clearing. Ramon grabed me after i fell and then Liam came out. He grabbed my chin and it really hurt. Then he started to carry me for what seemed like a half hour. then he tood of my jacket and shirt and kissed me. You woke me up right after he asked me if this was how i liked it." I was crying again but not as hard as before.

Derick pulled me into a hug, "I will never thet those bastards touch you Chloe. You are safe please try to get some sleep."

"Ok," i said knowing he wouldn't leave unless i agreed. He left the room muttering something under his breath but i couldn't hear. After that i fell into a peacefull sleep without any dreams or nightmares. I woke up to the sun coming threw the windows.

"Chloe there is breakfast," Simon screamed. So i got up and started to find the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope you all liked the chapter. I am sorry if this took me to long to put up.

Disclaimer: I do not own darkest powers but that would be soo cool

* * *

I got up and out of bed. I put back on my jeans and looked in the closet. Well what do you know there are clothes. I pick out a graphic t and head downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Simon is waiting for me. When he saw me he gave me a big smile. I smiled back and we both headed into the kicten. It was like a buffet on the counter. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and even cerael.

"Chloe i called you guys down here to eat first becuase after you eat we are have introductions in the t.v. room," Andrew informed me. As soon as he left the kicten i ran over to the buffet and grabbed a plate i put eggs, sausage, and toast on it. I not really much of a bacon kind of girl. Simon got a plate and put everything on it. Then Derick came in and took the plate right from my hands.

"Hey, dude i was gonna eat that," Simon complained.

"Your not anymore, your still a diabetic remember," Dereck countered back.

"Well thank you for caring more about my health than i do DAD," Simon sarcastically said. He took a bowl and put some Honey Combs in it, poured the milk, and snatched three pieces of bacon before sitting down next to me. Dereck took Simons plate and loaded up two others befor sitting down on the other side of me. And let me say loaded. We ate in a peaceful silence until Tori came down.

"Wow Simon, thanks for waking me up to. Its ok though i dont like to eat," Tori sarcastically said while taking some food. she sat down across from me.

"So introductions today huh, this should be interesting. I want there to be another necromancer to i could learn how to control my powers," I asked breaking the silence.

"I want there to be some sorcers and powerful supernaturals so we could kick this Edison's Group's ass." Simon said answering my question. Dereck just grunted and said same but with werewolves.

"I want some shoppers and some cute guys because you guys are all boring," Tori said digging us all. After that we went back to the uncomfortable silence. Finally i was done and headed what i though was the living room. It was because when i got there Andrew was there. "Oh good your here, quess i will go get the others from the upstairs kitchen." Andrew went to go get the others. Derick came in and we both sat down on the couch. Simon came and sat next to me. They both kept sitting on the opposite sides of me it was making me uncomfortable.

"Ok, everybody now that we are all here we are going to do introductions. You all know who i am but i will go anyway so you know how to introduce yourselfs. I am Andrew, I am a sorcerer. I enjoy helping supernaturas, training and defeating the Edison Group. So i quess we could start with you Steph."

"Ok, I am Steph i am a water half demon. I like movies Jarod, and talking to new people." She the las part straight to us. I was so happy that someone else liked movies but i was sure i would like them much more than she did, I quess we would have to find out.

"I'm Jarod i am a werewolve, I like reading, Steph, making Steph laugh,and protecting her." Derek tensed next to me when you heard that Joarod was a werewolve. I hope this werewolve can help him though.

"I'm Mike, I am a sorcerer. I like movies, annoying people, and cute girls."

"I'm Jess, I am a witch and sadly Mike's twin sister. I like annoying Mike, reading, and making new friends."

"I'm Code, I am a nature half demon, I like helping Mike annoy poeple, getting in fights, and i think thats it. Oh wait i forgot getting the cute girls before Mike can." Ok he was cute. Tall, blond surferboy hair, and well built.

"I'm Chris, I am a necroancer. I like talking to people, movies, books, and learning more about my powers."

"I'm Kristen, call me Kris if you call me Kristen i will set you on fire. With that i am a fire half demon, i like shopping, talking about shopping, getting people to wear better clothes, and boys, cute boys." Now this was someone that Tore would get along with. Right on cue Tori squealed with joy.

Next was Tori. After that me, Dereck, and Simon went. It was short and to the point. Andrew told us that the adults were going shopping and that we werent going to have introductions for them. Apparently we would meet them over time. We were going to have four days for rest and then we would have to start training.

I wanted to go explore this giant house. Right on cue Mike comes over to me and asked if I would like him to show me the house. I was right this house had everything and when I say everything I mean everything. On the first floor there were the normal stuff. There were two kitchens, a living room, a den, and bathrooms. Also this was the floor the adults sleep on so if someone comes in they could be ready to attack. On the second floor there was the fun stuff. There was a library with regular and supernatural books, basketball court, gym, and a movie room. The third floor were bedrooms. There were a lot of extra bedrooms but Andrew made some calls and some more super naturals were coming. The fourth floor had a huge storage room and a meeting room.

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long to get this up and that it is so short. I have been really busy with the end of school. I had my first regent the other day there scary. Please review and if you see and mistakes please tell me I am really bad at spelling and everything. Thanks review.


End file.
